Stud Lee
by Mellos-In-My-Closet
Summary: Lee moves to New York and finds himself crushing on a female class mate. His tutor an upper class men attempts to teach him how to get a girl but things get alittle personal and Lee becomes a stud of a different kind!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Wazz up people, it's my first ficky so please be kind. Characters are a little OOC.

Disclamer: i don't own naruto, If I did Gaara would be my sexy slave, and Orochimaru wold run around in a red dress screaming "Kabuto Don't Rape Me!"

* * *

STUD-LEE

Chap 1: Sunset

I looked out the plane window. I've always liked sunsets. From when I was little I remember sitting on the adoption agency's porch watching the gold's, oranges , and reds mingle with one another. They always reminded me of a new beginning.

I looked over at my adopted dad. He sat there completely content watching the cheesy plane movie. I glanced down at my Death Note manga in my lap. Light is Fucking crazy!

" Lee, this movie is quite enjoyable", Dad said.

"Yes Guy, I saw it with Jonathan a while ago".

"Lee" , he turned to me, "I want you to know that our new life in New York is going to be great. My new job in the conservation department at the metropolitan museum is going to be splendid!" "And on top of that I can for fill my dream of being an **ART DEALER**"

A woman in a powder blue uniform glared at us " Excuse me sir , but you cannot yell on the plane" she said crossly.

* * *

The movers were at our flat before us. It was originally an old fire station. Some architect made it livable about five years ago, we were the first to buy it.

By the time I made it to my room on the top floor all my crap was set up. My bed was in one corner under a sun roof . My stereo in another corner next to a ton of CD's. My desk was set up against the opposite wall housing my Precious computer , along with all my art junk. Oh yeah there was also a fire house pole running through the ceiling down to the second floor in the middle of my room .(we are renting out the bottom floor to some family).Both me and my dads rooms are on the top floor. (We have our own bathrooms. Just thought you should know.)

On the second floor is our kitchen , living room , office, and dining room. On every wall was a big wide window. We get a rely good view , perfect for watching sunsets.

"Lee can you come down hear. I need to talk with you", dad yelled from the second floor. I dropped my boxing gloves , and ran to the pole that went through my floor. This is the perfect opportunity to try it out.

I jumped on the pole holding on tight with my arms and legs. My green t-shirt got caught under my arms exposing my abs and my baggy jene legs were around my knees. When my combat boots slammed against the floor I fixed my self and headed toward dads office ,thinking _Damn I need to get better at my sliding._

" You wanted to see me Guy", I said .

" I filled out the paper work to in roll you in school ." He shuffled some papers on the desk. " Now I know its soon but if like you can start school tomorrow" he looked at me expectantly, he didn't expect me to refuse.

"Sure Father", "I would enjoy that very much". I am such a liar . I would like nothing more than to stay hear and be a vegetable , but I don't want to disappoint dad.

"Wonder full , you start tomorrow at Konoha High". He stood up walked over to me and hugged me. " Get some rest you have a big day tomorrow."

For the rest of the night I drew and drifted of on my drawing.

* * *

OHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCK

Do you ever wake up in the morning and the first thing you think is ,_oh fuck_? Maybe you forgot to do your homework or left your computer on all night ,whatever. I just so happened to wake up late.

"OH FUCK" I said when I looked at the time on my digital clock. My bed was a mess , paper was every ware , and I fell asleep in the clothes I wore yesterday. I didn't have time to pick up my mess I'll deal with it latter.

I took off the shirt I wore and switched it for a black t -shirt with a green eagle on it. Then put on some orange socks (gift from dad , the man is obsessed) and latched on my combat boots. I didn't bother changing my jeans.

I grabbed my messenger bag , keys , cell phone and flew down the fire pole, ran out the front door , and down the stairs into the garage where I smacked into something. Something Very hard and full of teen angst.

"ooooooooooghYtDesgggggOOOOOOOONNNNNuMMM".

"AAAAAGAAAASSSSplaTTUUUUUUUUNnnNUUMMM".

We were sprawled on the floor fumbling around , trying to gather our spilled things.

" Gaara Hurry the Fuck up were gonna be late" , a blond with spikey hair in pony tails yelled over her shoulder. When she notices me she smiles and runs over to us. "AAWWWWW", " I'm so glad your _**finally**_ making friends!"

"calm down this idiot just fell on top of me, nothing remotely friendly has occurred." he said with an angry look on his face. The kid had dark blood red hair , he had blue eyes, a lip ring , and wore baggy jeans , a black T-shirt with red graphity on it. Oh Yeah, how could I forget the tattoo of an Asian symbol on his forehead.

"I'm rely sorry man , I guess I wasn't looking" , I said. I don't want to get in a fight right now I have to get to school.

"I guess its fine", Gaara grumbled angrily.

"You are toooooo harsh little brother" the girl bent down to help us pick up our stuff. " So, where you headed……." she looked in my direction.

"My names Lee, And I'm trying to get to Konoha High on time."

"Oh that's cool we go their too. Need help finding it?"

"Yes please! I've never been so confused in my life." The Gaara kid grumbled again.

" We better hurry Kankuro is sooo far ahead of us." We all stood up and started running in some random direction.

* * *

When we made it to the school we caught our breath .

"Lee you are obviously new hear so where did you com from?" Temari asked.

"I came hear from California."

"That explains the hair." snicker, snicker I heard from behind me. I turned my head just in time to see Temari smack Gaara up side the head, with a random news paper.

I touched my flat black hair self conscious. _Whats wrong with my hair_? " It says that I need to see the guidance office" ,I pointed to a piece of paper, "Can you show me where it is?"

"Gaara can. I have to go." Temari pushed the boy toward me and disappeared. The guy didn't look happy about it.

"Follow me" he said and walked off . I followed at his heals. He brought me to an office next to what must be the main office. "Go through that door" he pointed and walked off. I stepped inside.

The Lady in the desk introduced herself and handed me a schedule. My homeroom was with some dude called Iruka, who's also teaching my math class. "um excuse me" , I asked the lady, "could you show me where this is?" I said pointing to my first block. The woman handed me a map of the school and pointed out the way.

When I left the office I looked at the highlighted routes on my map. Not only did she show me the way to my homeroom, but she high lighted the routes to all my other classes. All I had to do was follow the lines she drew. When the I reached the Iruka guys room most of the double desks were completely taken. The seat I chose was next to a blue haired girl.

* * *

AN: some of you may not of understood the joke about Lee's Hair. He comes from CA so his hair is flat and shiny. HaHa (I think it's funny so leave me alone) thanks for reading and reveiws are most welcome, but remember be kind! 


	2. Chapter 2

MN: Hi everyone I was so exited i put up another cap in one night! Please reveiw. I risked my life putting this up at this time of night.

I dont own naruto

* * *

Chap:2 BLUE! 

Now when I say blue I don't mean that if she tilted her head a certain way her hair would be blue. When I say blue I mean _**HOLY SHIT HER HAIR IS FRIGGEN BLUE! B…. L…U…E! BLUE! AHHH!**_

"Umm, hi I'm Lee." I said and sat down , and that's when I got a good look at her face. She was gorgeous I couldn't help but be a little self conscious. She had a flower in her hair , she wore jeans with a tight blue t-shirt , she had crystal blue eyes , a lip ring ,and was listening to her blue and black mp3 player. She looked up and smiled at me warmly when I sat down. All my doubts drifted away.

She pulled her head phones from her ears. "I'm Konan." She said and reached out to shake my hand. I shook it. Her hands where soft and slender , mine looked big and clumsy next to hers. _Damn boxer hands, _I thought.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuummmmmmbbble", I looked down at my stomach accusingly. _Trator, _I thought

"You Hungry?" she smirked at me. Then she began to dig around in an oversized satchle similar to mine but Navy Blue, with a ton of knickknacks and papers inside. I gave the sack a quizzical look. She brought up a green package to my face.

"how about'a granola bar?", she asked, stuffing the thing into my hand.

"Thanks", I said eyes downcast. "so who are these people", I gestured to the surrounding tables.

"Oh that's right your new!" she said letting out a content sigh. "well", she pointed to two people in the back (boy an a girl) who where making out obnoxiously . The girl had short pink hair and wore a pastel green tube top with apple bottoms and boots with fur, and the dude had the funniest hair I've ever seen . It looked like a black chicken up and died on his head. He wore a blue tank top baggy jeans , and a sweat shirt that zipped up in the front.

I couldn't help but stare. The chicken head was feeling up the chick in the middle of homeroom. I took a look around. _No one's even giving a shit_, I thought. I turned back to face Konan.

"those two love birds are Sasuke, and Sakura" , she said.

"Are they always like that", I asked ,incredulously?

"You get used to it", she said with a flick of her wrist. She turned to another table with two dudes at it " that's Shickamaru" she pointed to a guy who was half asleep , next to some kid eating potato chips, "Choji" she gestured a little to the left where the chip kid was.

Konnan pointed to another table. Soon I knew the names of Hinata, Naruto, Neji , Tenten , Kiba, Shino, Shickamaru, Choji, Sakura, Sasuke, and more. Just as she was about to tell me about another person ,someone's hand reached out and plucked Konnan's right out of the air.

I Looked up and saw an extremely handsome guy with long blond hair in a half up half down style. It looked good on him. Usually when a guy lets his hair grow that long people think their girls, but this guy , there was no question about his sexuality. The clothes he wore made him look handsome and debonair. In the back of my mind all I thought was _I'm checking out a dude….But he is so good looking I can't help it….It's like he's a work of art._

"Don't you know it's impolite to point, un", the kid said giving Konan's hand a squeeze. I fingered the strap on my bag, blushing. "Who's your extremely innocent friend hmm?" he looked at me, and stuck out his hand "Deidara" he said. I stared at his hand not realizing he wanted me to shake it. When it registered I grasped it ,timidly feeling the burgundy leather.

"I'm Lee" I replied calming down some.

Deidara gave a knowing smile, then turned to Konan. "Don't forget about the art show at the metro tonight okay?", he said to her. "All the original Akatsuki's art will be on display along with some noobes yeah, like that red haired kid" the dude said with a flick of a wrist leaning against our table.

"Deidara, shouldn't you be in homeroom now." A tall man with a scar on the bridge of his nose said holding a stack of papers in his hands. He had a stern but kind face, I instantly liked him.

"Excuse me Iruka-sensei, but I needed to remind Konan of the art show at the Metropolitan Museum tonight un. I received permission from Pein-sensei, would you like to see my hall pass hmm?" the Deidara kid replied responsibly.

"No, it's quite alright Deidara, I believe you. Complete what you came hear to do and then return to your homeroom." The likeable teacher walked to his desk in the front of the room , sat down and began to organize his papers.

"Remember Konan" Deidara said seriously, "be there at 5 o'clock to set up, the show starts at 6:30 okay?" he started to walk away and then Iruka started the role call.

As the teacher began to call off names from the roster I pulled out my sketch pad and began to draw a vampire fighting a werewolf. I didn't realize that some on was watching me, and that someone was Konan.

"Wow you pretty good.", she whispered in my ear. Was it just me or did her voice sound a little seductive. I was so surprised my head fell out of the comfortable leaning position on my hand, and I smacked my face on the table with a loud "BANG" . I brought my head up, a little dazed. Konan laughed. Every one in the room turned to stare at me probably thinking _, Look at that moron._

Konan leaned in a little closer to my face reaching out with her hand. "W-what are y-you doing?" I stuttered. She giggled at my nervousness.

"Your drawing is stuck to your face." I blinked back clueless with my large round eyes. She reached in and gently pealed the drawing from my left cheek, and then her smile became wider.

"What? What's up with my face?" I said with a slightly embarrassed voice.

"Were you using graphite drawing pencils?" she asked

"Yeah 6B, why?"

"Because, the graphite from the drawing has rubbed off on your face." the blue haired beauty replied.

"So, in other words ,I have a werewolf fighting a vampire on my face."

"No, you've got half a vamp fighting what vaguely looks like a moldy dog, but close enough." she and I laughed. Konan looked down at the now destroyed picture. "That's too bad , it was a good picture." she sighed.

"I've done better, there all in storage." I said nonchalantly.

"Really, you should show-" Konan was cut off by Iruka-sensei promptly calling out my name.

"Rock Lee" he called.

"Present"

"Welcome to Konoha High Lee!" Iruka said with a hearty smile.

"Thank you, Sensei." I said, turning back to Konnan.

"Sabuku-No-Gaara" the scared man called. "Sabuku-No -Garrrrrrrraaaa" he called again. The man lowered his pen to the paper and was about to mark him absent when a loud but soothing voice called in.

"Wait , Iruka-sensei hear he is." a man in a green tank top, and baggy jeans with chains strode into the room. He had slightly red brown hair with purple shots of died hair that hung like bangs slightly before his ears. His left arm had a long winding purple tattoo that as far as I could see stretched on to his pectoral, and he dragged along a solid mass of angst who we all lovingly refer to as Gaara.

"Kankuro thank you for retrieving your brother, now get to homeroom before your late." The Purple streaked man sped out the door leavening a very disgruntled Gaara in the desk next to me and Konan's.

Konnan was called away by Iruka. I was saddened. I chanced a glance at Gaara, but he caught me and said , "What the fuck are you looking at", in his monotone voice. I tried to make conversation but all I was getting back were one word responses that didn't leave much room to discuss things. I continued hoping to get something out of him, but then the bell suddenly rang.

It's time for my first day of classes.

* * *

MN: Thanks for reading. Reveiw please. 

PS: Gaara is the SMEX!


	3. Chapter 3

MN: Hi people!! It's Mello- Chan here. R and R pweaze.Check ot The sequil to Bad Boy ,Curse Of Curves by Art-chan. It's the smexiest.

you can find her on my profile in my favorites!

**_Penis_**- is gaara's inner perve

_Shut Up!- _gaara thinking

* * *

Chap3: Classes part 1

I walked out of the classroom into a mob of students flooding the hallway. Some how I found myself pushed right into Gaara on my way to English.

"What? being smooshed against me once isn't enough for you?" he asked angrily. "Are you some kind of fucking stalker?", he continued.

"No, I'm trying to get to English alive." I replied impatiently, as I was trying to squeeze around a couple making out against a wall. The red head glared.

Gaara POV

_Oh great I've got English with this fool,_ I thought while staring at the back of the californioners head. I maneuvered myself around a pair of idiots eating face(Kissing).

_**Don't be a moron. You don't completely dislike him.**_

_Who The fuck are You?!_

_**I'm your conscience.**_

_My WHAT?_

_**The little voice in your head.**_

_Huh?_

_**Your true voice.**_

_I still don't get it._

_**OH,NEVER MIND! The point is that you want to be his friend.**_

_Why would I want that?_

_**BECAUSE YOU HAVE NONE YOU ANTI SOCIAL PRICK!!!!!!!!**_

_…….. _I was silent.

_……_my conscience didn't say a word.

_…….._

_**……..**_

_…….._

_……_

_…….._

_……**.. would you look at that tone ass.**_

I looked at the Lee kids ass involuntarily. _Apparently my conscience is a pervert as well._

_**You Know it bitch!**_

I sighed , _This is gonna be a long day._

_End Gaara POV_

_Lee POV_

I walked into the English room with Gaara on my tail. Quickly I jumped into the first seat I could see. It was in the second row from the front. I whipped out a red Five star note book and wrote English with a black sharpie on the front.

Gaara sat behind me. I looked at him with an odd expression , but he didn't notice it. His facial expressions kept changing too. It was like he was having a conversation with himself. I turned back around.

_Were is the teacher?!!_ I looked up at the clock. _He's late by 10 minutes._ I thought frustrated. I tapped my pencil against my note pad. Finally, right before I died from boredom an extremely disheveled teacher came waltzing through the door.

I looked at my schedule to find out his name. _It says here that in English I'm being taught by someone named Kakashi. That must be him. _I took another glance at him. He wore a blue dress shirt with the bottom tucked out and a deep blue scarf around his neck, that covered half his face and one eye.

"Sorry I'm late, I was in a meeting", he said happily.

"LIER", some kids in the class screamed. I looked around.

"It's true!!!!" he pleaded

The kid named Kiba stood up. " Knowing you sensei, you were probably fucking That hot piece of ass Iruka."

"Now Now Kids", Kakashi began again, "Oh fuck it! I'm Too tired to lie." He looked at Kiba with a sly eye crinkle. " I Fucked him hard and long, you satisfied."

"Completely!!" Kiba said and sat down. Another kid _Whats his name ,… Oh Yeah Naruto _, stood up.

"HEY", he screamed loudly. "Iruka is the best teacher in the WORLD , you perv, and you shouldn't talk about him like that!" Naruto pouted.

"I think that is enough on this topic, I actually need to teach you some thing this year." Kakashi said firmly. Naruto sat down with his arms crossed, still pouting.

_Well that was weird!_

"Today we will be learning about Shakespeare" Kakashi said turning to the whiteboard writing basic facts. I began to copy them in my notebook zoning out. I was awakened from my slump by the bell. I jumped in surprise and ran out the door to math.

Math class with Iruka went smoothly, and now it was time for gym with Anko. I sped to the gym, thinking _I cant wait to start!_ When I got there I found Anko.

"Hello!" sad a flamboyant woman in a mini skirt and purple tank top. She had on a beige trench coat, and high heal boots. I couldn't help thinking, _How is she going to teach us wearing that. _"Checking me out ,huh?"

I looked at her dumbfounded, "I wasn't.."

"I don't wanna hear it, I know I'm hot an all …" She said with an air of superiority. "….Here's your gym uniform , go put it on you horny boy, you!!!!"

I took the uniform and ran for dear life to the boys locker room. I slipped into the first empty stall I saw trying to avoid staring at the other guys nether regions. I took out the uniform and put it on. I turned to the mirror in the stall and groaned.

Gaara POV

_Where the fuck is he? _I stood outside the locker room trying to look inconspicuous.

_**If you don't like him why are you waiting for him?**_

_Don't sound so smug. I switched his uniform with a size small instead of his preferred size extra large._

_**You are a perv after all, you switched the uniform so you can see his Jubblies! I **__**LIKE**__** this plan!!!**_

DID NOT, I just want to publicly embarrass him.

_**Liar**_ , _**you wanted to sneak a peak.**_

_We are not having this conversation!_

_**Gaara and Jubblies sitting in a tree, S-U-C-K-I-N-G . firsts comes…**_

_YOUR SICK!_

_**No , I'm just a variation of you.**_

_Ew….._

Lee POV

I walked out of the locker room. The shirt kept ridding up. _At least the shorts aren't that bad._ I entered the gym and saw Gaara leaning against the wall laughing.

I walked toward him my face heating, "Is it really that bad?"

He looked down my body , "No not at all, baby!" He said with a sly grin

"Excuse Me!!!" I said subconsciously wringing my hands.

"EH, nothing. Your fine". He said once again emotionless. He walked to the bleachers. I decided to try and find Anko.

By the time I found her my class mates were starting to take notice of my appearance.

"Well I didn't realize the uniform was that small." she said staring at my exposed abs. I Blushed. "But your gonna have to deal with it for now until we get you a new one."

I was about to turn and walk to the bleachers with the other kids when I felt a hand grab my ass. _My first day and I'm already getting molested!!!!!!!_

_

* * *

_

MN: Please REVEIW. I CRAVE THEM! RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(poofs away, makeing you have the odd craveng to review)


	4. classes part 2

**MN Thanks**: Hey people! I wanna thank all my reveiwers. And expecially my newest one sesshysgirl11213. After getting your reveiw it made me want to hurry up and finnish the chapter before you had an an aneurism. And also thank HimeIchigoyuki and Art is a bang4979 for being the first two people who truely reveiwed.(I didnt count when i reveiwed myself, I'm such a nerd -) All of them are thanked on my profile.And i want to thank art-chan again, my new avatar was made as a gift to me by her.

**MN Requests:** please check out Curse of Curves by Art is a bang4979, it is the sequil to Bad Boy, and worth reading. Hey people i need **_PICK UP LINES_** bad ones ,cute ones, dirty ones it dosent matter, **PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME IN A REVEIW!!!!**

**MN Disclamer:** I dont own naruto because i'm not a Japanese Man.

* * *

Chap 4: Classes 2 

I turned around and stared shocked at the chick. I felt my face instantly heat up. It was the girl with the pink hair. She stared back with wide green eyes.

"Your not Sasuke-Kun"!!! she squealed and tore her hand away from my butt. I was red but I'm pretty sure she was ten times worse than me. I instantly felt bad. "How could I mistake _**You **_with Sasuke", her voice was laced with disgust. My pity melted away and turned into self loathing. Her face changed from red to a sickly green. "Your not even half as cute as him." I looked toward the ground not wanting to see her face. "I mean really how could you compete with Sasuke." she said finishing with a satisfied look on he face.

"Y-you b-b-be nice to h-him"! I looked up and saw a pretty girl with blue hair. I remember her from homeroom. _Hinata._ She stood there poking her fingers together.

"That is enough, all of you to the bleachers. NOW!" Anko said sternly. "And Sakura see me at Two Fifteen for detention." It was the most serious I've seen her after knowing her for twenty minutes. Anko began walking on to the basketball court.

"But Sensei!" Anko turned around and gave Sakura look that I didn't ever want to see again. Sakura instantly shut up. Hinata walked up to my side.

"Are you a-alright." she griped my forearm comfortingly. I nodded. She saw through me. "N-never let s-someone belittle y-you", she said looking deep into my eyes, "Remember, y-your much m-m-m-more p-precious than p-people are led t-to b-b-beleave." I couldn't help but feel better after she said that. She made me feel important.

"Thanks" I whispered. She gave me a shy smile. We walked off to the bleachers.

After I peeled off my gym uniform in the stall I took a shower and put on my regular oversized clothes. When the bell rang I left the locker room and headed to science with Kabuto.

When I got their I was assigned to a double desk with Hinata. We laughed and then it was time to leave for lunch.

I walked down the hall talking with Hinata.

"So what's for lunch today?" I asked her, stepping around someone at their locker.

"I-I think I-it m-m-might be p-pizza" she said timidly. We walked further down the hall and took a right in to the cafeteria.

"Great I love pizza!" I hurriedly reached into my pocket for money. I pulled out a five. We both merged into the line and bought lunch. We left the line with our full trays scanning the cafeteria for a place ware we could sit.

I spotted an almost empty table. The only person sitting there was Gaara. "Come on Hinata I see a place." She followed me with a nervous face when she saw where I was heading. Gaara must of seen me coming because he gave me a dark look.

I sat down opposite him. "What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"Sitting" I answered simply. Hinata shifted slightly.

"Why here?" he asked, stabbing his chicken salad with his fork and taking a bite.

I didn't answer. He didn't say a word contently eating his salad.

Hinata broke the silence, "So How do you like the salad Gaara-kun."

Gaara smirked and replied with "It's very good thanks." I gagged on my Ice tea, _Wow he can be nice!!!_

"Something wrong, dumb ass?" he turned his attention to me, spearing a tomato.

I looked at him incredulously, "How come your nice to her and not me?"

"Because, she doesn't annoy me." And with that Gaara got up through away his trash and left the cafeteria. I watched him leave dumbfounded.

Hinata trembled, "M-m-maybe h-he'd be nicer I-if you g-g-got t-to know him b- better?" I took a bite out of my apple, moodily.

After lunch Hinata and I went to social studies with Kurenai-sensei. Witch was rather uneventful. After class Hinata and I parted ways and I headed for health class.

I walked down a flight of stairs into the schools basement. I began walking down a hall that looked like the lights where salvaged from a morgue. I shuddered and turned to my right opening the door to the health room.

I instantly saw Kiba, and Naruto in the back of the class screaming about Raman. Naruto's face was red from the screeching and Kiba dug his nails into the desk top.

"RAMAN IS THE BEST INVENTION IN THE WORLD." Kiba snorted at Naruto.

"No it isn't ,you tard-muffin." Kiba growled back at him. Unfortunately for me there were only two seats open, and both where next to the fighting boys and the other boys in my homeroom. I took a seat, and noticed that there where no girls in the class.

Naruto's seat was directly behind me, behind him was the Sasuke kid and across from him was Kiba. Behind Kiba was the kid with the strange glasses with a grey t-shirt with a emblem of a beetle . In front of Kiba was the kid who was eating chips earlier, and in front of him was the lazy kid. The desk in front of me was not occupied.

Suddenly the arguing stopped. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. I felt a breath on my neck. I turned slightly only to stair into the bright azure eyes of Naruto. "Hey, your new here! I'm Naruto!" he stretched out his hand to shake but someone yanked him back by his collar and he fell, back hard into his seat with a thunk.

Sasuke stared at Naruto He rubbed his head apologetically. "I'm Lee" I replied. Just as the bell rang a white hared older man walked into the classroom. He had a red lines running down his face ,and strode proudly to the front of the class.

"Today we start the unit on sexual education" he said with a wide grin.

Naruto groaned the loudest in class smacking his head against the desk mumbling ,"Don't I get enough of this at home!"

The teacher stared at Naruto. "What was that Naruto?"

"Nothing Otu-san" he groaned a reply.

Jiriya smiled widely again "Good! Now let me take attendance and we can start." He began to call the names off the list. After he checked off my name his eyes swept the perimeter of the room. "Ware is Sabuku- No-Gaara?"

"I'm right here" the red head said leaning against the door to the room.

"Take a seat." Jiriya gestured to the only empty seat in the class. I gulped the seat was in front of me.

* * *

**MN: Please reveiw and give me _PICK UP LINES!!_ They are needed desperately! **

**And what i'm about to type next is Dedicated to _sesshysgirl11213_**

**MOUTAIN PENIS!!!!!!!**

**She knows what i'm talking about!**

**MN Next chap: Erections, orgasms, and and explodeing _WHAT_ Syndrome!!!**


	5. Erection's ,orgasm's , And Explodeing Wh

_**MN**_: Hey everyone! I wanna thank all my reveiwers and Jeff.(he's my weird freind)

**_MN Apology: _**If you are one of the people who like this story i'm sory i havent updated sooner. I had Midterms, Dance , singing classes, my computer broke, and sombody came up behind me grabed one of my back muscles pulled and twisted it so now it's torn!( I can barely rase my left arm above my head) It's been crazy. Once again i'm sorry.

**_MN Requests:_** Once again people, I NEED PICK UP LINES!

**_MN Disclaimer: _**Come on Now! (sarcastic)Do you really think_ I_ own Naruto!

* * *

Chap 5: Erections, orgasms, and exploding WHAT syndrome.

Gaara scowled at me as he slid into his seat. Jiriya checked off his name with a smile. "Now that everyone's here we can start the lesson!" he said excitedly. There where a couple more groans.

He grabbed a stool and sat on it with his legs on the bars under the stool. "Lets begin!" "All right class we will start with an open discussion on erections." Jiriya stared around the room expectantly.

There was not a single noise in the room. Every body stared wide eyed a the white haired teacher. "What?" he asked. "Come onnn, Ask your sensei questions!" I could hear Naruto fidgeting in the seat behind me. "You can ask me anything!"

That was all Naruto could take. Suddenly he burst out laughing. Jiriya stared at him. "Do you find something funny Naruto?" he asked.

The laughter died down once he realized no one was laughing with him. The teacher spoke again, " I can arrange lessons at home for you too, Naruto. Is class time not enough." the normally energetic youth slumped in his seat staring at the desk and I swear I heard him mumble some thing that sounded like "Ducking glass mole!" the teacher didn't hear him.

"Since no ones volunteering questions, I'm gonna ask you guys some."

"The Fuck!" someone said.

Jiriya glared around the room not finding the culprit, "Alright I want to know what slang you kids use to describe erections these days." The room erupted in a flurry of noise.

"BONER!" someone yelled.

"Spike!" yelled another.

"THE TERMINATOR!" Kiba yelled that one.

"JOHN THOMAS".

This process continued for about 45 more seconds until Naruto sprang up and screamed. "PURPLE GOO SLINGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The flurry of noise stopped. Everyone turned to look at Naruto. "WHAT??", Naruto whined. Someone through a pencil , it smacked him in the forehead. "HEY, WHO DID THAT?" he demanded. Kiba whistled 'inconspicuously' and turned his head away from Naruto to look at the ceiling.

"NARUTO!" Jiriya took out a little note book from his pocket and began to scribble furiously in it. "THAT'S BRILLIANT!" "I've been running out of names to call the male anatomy. You can only call it a member _**so**_ many times yah know."

Naruto jumped back down into his seat ,with a disgusted look. "You're a PERV!" he squealed.

"You thought of it ,fish paste!" The teacher countered. "Doesn't that make you a Perv?" Naruto blanched. "Whats the matter, Naruto you look a little pale." The white haired man pointed out. Naruto mumbled again, and crossed his arms.

I stared at the odd exchange between teacher and student. _What the hell!_ I thought. I chanced a glance at Gaara, and the other guys. _They look completely unfazed. Like it was __**normal!**_

"Alright now that I have enough material for my next book lets move on to the next topic. We are now gonna talk about orgasms!" The teacher said excitedly.

And this is were I made a crucial mistake. "Whats an Orgasm?" I leaned over and asked Gaara. Apparently I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was and practically everyone in the room stared at me and started laughing. "What?" I asked. _Why are they laughing at me? Seriously I want to know! _

Gaara POV

_**Poor kid doesn't know what an orgasm is! So sad, so sad. **_My inner said wiping an imaginary tear from under his eye.

_Why is that sad?_

_**Don't you know what that is?!?**_

_No. _My inner made a struggling noise as if he were holding in laughter.

_**This is Sooo HILARIOUS! **_

_What is so funny about not knowing what an orgasm is? _I asked , my voice commanding.

_**AHH HA HA! I CANT CONTROLE THE LAUGTER. **_

_Answer me this! How is it that you know what an orgasm is and I don't, when essentially we are the same person? _

_**You don't need to know!**_

_What the hell is that supposed to mean! _I asked exasperated with my inner.

_**You don't need to snap! If you asked a question politely I will gladly answer!**_

_I hate you._

_**What was that? You want me to 'make you subconsciously buy a gay porn magazine, under your name, and have it directly sent to your flat , so that when your sister sees it she will grab a dilldo and begin to beat you repetitively with it to make you strait.' You'll be sooo afraid of dicks that you'll even be afraid of your own! **_

_Wow! How the hell did you come up with that?_

_**I have a lot of free time!**_ My inner said happily jumping around in my mind wearing a pink frilly tutu that rose to meet him every time he jumped. It was all I could do to block the image from my mind.

Normal POV

"Now that I've explained what an orgasm is we can move on to the next part of the lesson." Jiriya stated happily. _I Am Horrified! _The other kids were snickering at my expression but I didn't give a fuck! I mean really , I didn't know it was when white stuff comes out of a guys …..

"It's time to move on to the third topic!" Our red streaked teacher said excitedly. "I am assigning you all a project!" more groaning was heard. "And that's not all! I'm picking your partners too!" Some kids began to smack their heads against their desks. One emo kid in the back sharpened a pencil and held it to his temple. But we're not gonna dwell on that.

"Now , Naruto your partners with Sasuke, Kiba your partners with Shino…." he continued to pick names off the list, "And Lee your partners with" he looked around the room for someone else to torture, "Gaara!"

No one had time to groan this time because once he finished , he pulled out a large rainbow top hat. _Well that's flamboyant! _"I wrote all the project topics on pieces of paper and put them in the hat. When I come around I want one person in your group to grab a piece of paper out of the hat without looking."

Jiriya walked around to each group. Naruto picked, "Observe the opposite sex, write down any interesting discoveries, and perform experiments…So basically you want me and Teme to do your pervert research _**for**_ you!"

I heard Sasuke "Hn" in the backround.

"It's not pervert research it's an assigned project! And if you don't do it you fail."

"But!" Naruto protested.

"No butt's!" Jiriya moved on to the next group.

"The digestive track." Shino stated simply. Kiba smiled broadly in Naruto's direction.

"Hey! No fair Ero-sennin , how come they got a normal topic and we got the pervy one!" Naruto squealed again.

"What do you mean it's not fair ,kid! They drew out of a hat!" Naruto pouted. "Besides _**someone**_ needs to do my research for me." Jiriya mumbled.

"I knew it!" the blond haired loud-mouth jumped up.

"We are not having this discussion any more Naruto. Take a seat." Jiriya said firmly. He then walked over to Gaara and me with the rainbow hat.

Gaara reached in, "Exploding Penis Syndrome!"

* * *

**_MN:_** Please Review! I Need Them! CRAVE THEM!

And give me PICK UP LINES!

Once again i'm sorry for being late with this chapter! Please Forgive me!


	6. Lost clothes and a phone call to Itachi

MN: Yo People! how ya doin? This chapter is longer! Woot!

MN Poll: I'm haveing trouble with the pairing so i set up a poll on my profile! It's between Lee X Konan , Lee X Deidara, and Lee X Gaara! Please vote!

I dont own naruto! But i do own a Deidara plushi! (some how i dont think thats good enough.)

* * *

Chap 6: Lost clothes and a phone call to Itachi!

As I made my way to my locker I couldn't help but replay everything that happened today. _If it didn't happen to me I might of considered the circumstances funny_…._Especially_ _when Gaara said exploding penis syndrome with a strait face. I don't know how he did it!_ I suddenly began to laugh quietly to myself, on my way to my newly acquired locker.

"It's not healthy to talk to yourself." I looked up. Gaara was leaning against my locker, looking intently at me.

"What are you doing hear?" I asked.

"I stayed behind so you wont get lost on your walk home from school." He pushed away from my locker.

I moved closer to him fluttering my eyelashes , "Aw, you care about little old youthful me!" He blushed. _It was a joke whats wrong with him! _

His blush faded, "No Temari _**made**_ me." I deflated a little. _I thought I made a friend._

I yanked my bag from my locker hard, effectively spilling my sketches all over the hallway floor. "Shit!" I knelt down to gather my lost possessions . I didn't realize Gaara was helping me until he shoved a jumbled stack of papers into my face. I hastily began to stuff them back into my messenger bag.

When I looked up from my stuffing I noticed Gaara looking at one of my sketches.

"Oh God! Give that back!" I squealed. I lurched toward Gaara trying to grab my sketch on male and female anatomy, but just as my hand was going to grab the sketch he pulled the drawing away ,causing my face to become very personal with the floor.

"Give it!" I jumped after it again.

"I don't know whats your problem. These are pretty good." He said in a monotone. I stared back at him disbelieving.

"My problem?" I asked incredulously.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of art." He stated simply, and handed me back my 'art'.

I never thought any thing I did was good. It was a sketch. A SKETCH! Nothing special at all!

I put the piece of 'art' back into my satchle, and stood up along side Gaara. I eyed him suspiciously. _He said something nice…To me! _

He saw me looking at him. "What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" He asked innocently, going cross eyed to see his nose. He looked cute. _Cute? Lets hope he never finds out I thought that! _

I looked away. "No, t-thersnothingthere!" I said to quickly. He smirked.

"Come on, lets go." He said in a soft yet commanding voice. It was then that I wondered if we became friends during the span of the school day. _Maybe if I have the guts I'll ask him. _

We walked the busy streets of New York City in companionable silence. I never strayed to far away from him, afraid that I would get lost. A couple times I bumped into Gaara. Every time I nervously glanced up at him waiting for him to push me away, but he never did. He scowled but never pushed me away. _That must mean something._

We some how made it through the bustling crowds on the street without loosing each other in the process. After a 20 minute walk (it would have been a ten minute walk, if it was any were but new York) we arrived at the renovated firehouse Gaara and I shared.

Him and I parted ways and I made my way to my flat. _I'm hungry. _I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. I dropped my bag on to one of the bar stools at the counter, and made my way over to the Stainless steal fridge.

_What a day! _I pulled the handle and the door swung open, hitting me in the forehead. _FUCK! _My hands flew to my head. I clutched it gasping. _Why me! _I could see the stars before my eyes. I brought one of my hands up and wrenched open the cabinet next to the fridge. Reaching in I searched with my hand to find the bottle of Tylenol.

I popped the cap off and swallowed two dry. They burned as they went down. I walked over to the mirror in the living room, and lifted my bangs. _Lovely. _My forehead up near my hairline was an insane color of red. I winced when my fingertips grazed the slightly swollen area. _That's gonna bruise! _

I walked back to the kitchen and reached into the cabinets once more to grab some ointment. I took one of my black stretch headbands (Like the Adidas ones for workout) and used it to pull my hair back. Then I squeezed some ointment on to my finger and gently applied it to my forehead. It instantly began to cool my aching head. _Twice today my forehead has been abused. Sometimes I wonder if I'm a magnet for pain. _

I walked back to the evil fridge and pulled out some ham to make a sandwich.

* * *

Gaara POV

I sat on my bed obediently listening to my father over my cell phone. Usually I try to avoid calling him, but I had to remind him of my art show at the Metropolitan. No doubt he forgot, or wasn't paying attention when I told him the shows date two and a half months in advance.

I listened to his empty promises, not commenting. Just listening… always listening.

"Gaara, don't worry I'll be there. I cleared a space in my date book remember. I had Temari mark it in." His words held no weight. I laid back on my bed against my blood red sheets. My free hand gripped the sheets tightly.

_**That's what the prick said last time Gaara. **_My inner moaned out burring his face into his black painted nails.

"Yes father, I was just reminding you." I said hiding my insecurity.

_**He's full of bull shit! **_

I shifted. "The show begins at 6:30, correct?" my father asked.

"Yes." I answered.

_**I cant believe your buying this crap! **_He moaned again.

"Good I'll see you then." He hung up. Probably had more important things to do.

"Good by" I whispered to the phone.

_**You really think he's going to come? **_My inner asked.

_No, but I can hope_. I rose from my bed and readied my outfit for the show.

End Gaara POV

* * *

I was putting away my dishes when I heard dad enter through the door to our flat. He rushed in , his orange alligator leather shoes clip-clopping across the hard wood floor.

"Good afternoon Lee!" He smiled broadly at me and hung up his jacket on the coat rack.

"Hey, dad!" I said happily munching on my sandwich.

He walked into the kitchen and slid into one of the bar chairs next to mine. "Lee! I have glorious news!", throwing his hands up in the air effectively tossing my half eaten sandwich across the room. I watched it fly. _I wasn't done yet! _Guy continued talking ignoring the loss of my sandwich to the wall across the room.

"The Metro is having up and coming artist expo! And We are invited!" He squealed like a fan girl. I watched my sandwich slide down the wall depressed. I pouted.

Guy grasped my shoulder. " Lee, whats wrong?" He asked in a fatherly voice.

"My sandwich." I moped.

He slapped my shoulder. " Don't worry _**you**_ can clean it up later. But right now you need to get ready and dressed for the Show! It's a semi-formal, so look nice!" He smiled. I was blinded.

"Now, to the shower with me! If I'm lucky I still have some of my special gel left!" And with that he disappeared in a blur of orange leather and green pants. I moped out of the kitchen up the stairs and into my room, my sad excuse for a sandwich all but forgotten.

* * *

Gaara POVI laid out my black dress shirt with the red pinstripes on the bed. Now all I have left is to find a pair of pants. 

_**MMM! How bout a skirt!**_

_Hell no! I'm a man. _I sighed, smoothing my freshly ironed shirt.

_**Just a suggestion! I mean I would die to have your legs! **_He smiled innocently.

_You do have my legs. _I walked over to my walk in closet and shuffled through the stacks upon stacks of clothes.

_**Skinny Jeans ! **_My inner cried out like he just had an orgasm. Not like I know what that is. Jiriya's explanation in health class made no sense. I'll ask Kankuro later.

_What about skinny Jeans?_

_**You would look HOT in those! **_He squealed.

I thought about it for a moment. _I know I'm gonna regret saying this, but your right._

_…_

_…_

My inner took out a cell phone, and began to punch in the numbers.

_What are you doing? _I asked.

He ignored me and brought the phone to his lips. _**You wont believe what just happened! Gaara just admitted I was RIGHT! **_

_Who the hell are you talking to!?! _I tried to knock the phone from his hands. He started to run.

_**And now he's trying to deny it! **_He jumped out of my grasp again. _**Wish you were here to see it 'Tachi. He's all annoyed. It's sooo cute! **_

_Asshole! _

_**He's acting like the little uke he is! **_I grabbed the nonexistent phone and smashed it. _**Aww! Now how am I gonna call Itachi!**_

_Shut up and help me find my jeans._ I sifted through another of my numerous piles of clothes. _Gotta be here somewhere! _

_**Go ask your sister. She's the one who does the laundry. **_I dropped the pair of leather pants I was holding back into the pile, and got up.

I opened my door, and glanced out into the hall way. I heard the loud noise of my brothers video games coming from his room across the hall. He was probably playing something like Grand Theft Auto.

I walked up to Temari's door and knocked. No answer. I knocked louder. Still no answer. Then I heard the tumbling of the washing machine down the hall. I followed the noise into the laundry room, and saw my sister sitting on the washer reading a magazine and listening to her I pod.

"Temari." She didn't here me. She was to busy dancing and reading seventeen magazine. "Temari." I said louder. She still didn't here me. I pulled one of her earphones out. She looked up.

"Oh sorry Gaara! Did you want something." She asked lowering the volume on her I pod.

"Do you know where my skinny jeans are?" I asked.

"I didn't see them. But they could be in the load I just gave Kankuro. Go check." She shooed me out of the laundry room. She never wants to be bothered when she's cleaning. She say's that cleaning 'calms' her nerves, and if we're around it ruins the 'calm'.

I walked back down the hall to Kankuro's room, and opened the door. His room was a mess. Dirty clothes were on the floor. And each corner seemed to have its own messy purpose. One corner had a stack of shady looking videos badly covered by a pink blanket.

My brother sat in front of his big screen TV pressing buttons on his game controllers franticly. He cursed at the game when some guy began to beat his player over the head with a lead pipe.

I spotted the clean stack of cloths on his bed. "Kankuro, I'm gonna look through these." I said. He muttered and paused the game.

"Sure, go ahead." Kankuro walked up to me. "What 'r you looking for?" He asked.

"My skinny jeans." I replied. " Temari said they might be here."

"Check the pile. I'm gonna go make dinner. What do you want tonight?"

"Spaghetti." I replied and began to sift through the clothes. Kankuro walked out of the room. After a two minutes of searching I found my prize.

I ran my hands over the material of my pants. **_Your gonna look hot! _**My inner said said.

_Um…Thanks._ I could hear beeping coming from him.

'_**Tachi you wont believe what just happened!" **_

_Where the Hell did you get another phone! _I moaned.

* * *

MN: REVIEW! PWEASE!

MN Thanks: HimeIchigoyuki your always there to review in my fics.Thanks!

MN Poll: Dont forget about the poll on my profile to help me figure out the pairing for this fic!

PUSH THE 'GO' BUTTON AND **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Show part 1

**MN**: Hey everyone! I'm Back! Sorry for the wait! I had a lot to do! My schools Disney concert was a couple days ago! I had 3 solo's and One Duet! I sang **A whole new world**- Aladin, **When somebody loved me-**Toy story 2 **, Reflecton- **Mulan And the Finale was **Just around the river bend**-Pocahauntas! 

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chap 7: The Show! Prt:1 

I dressed in the cloths laid out for me. I didn't own any dress clothes so I always have to borrow dads. He put out a pair of tight black pants and a green dress shirt for me to were. I slipped them on and stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

_Damn…This is bad. _I looked my self up and down. Could the pants be any tighter? There practically squeezing my nad's off! The shirt was alright but the _Pants!_

I spun around so I could see my behind in the mirror. _AH! My ass looks like it's eating the pants! _I picked my uber wedgie and started to walk out of the bathroom. To grab my leather dress shoes. I slipped them on and grabbed my long coat then slid down the fire pole and into the kitchen where my father was waiting.

His outfit was outrageous! It was like he was just imported from Cuba! He had on tight leather pants with a flowy crisp beige/yellow shirt. His chest hair poked out the top. And if this wasn't enough he had an equally gaudy gold cross necklace. 

"Are you ready!!" It wasn't a question. I nodded. "Great! You look very nice! All thanks to my excellent fashion sense!" I rolled my eyes, but he didn't see. "Although you could do _something _with you hair." Knowing him that '_something' _Probably involved grease. 

I shuddered. _Ew. _I zipped up my jacket and headed out the door following Guy. We made our way to the town car, and got in. 

* * *

Gaara POV

I could hear Deidara yelling at some innocent delivery man around the corner. Apparently he didn't carry the boxes containing "precious and FRAGILE art" correctly. 

I smirked as I placed my delicate glass sculptures on platforms razed at different elevations. I smirked as the lighting I set up made the different swirls of color seem more vibrant and alive.

_It's amazing what a person could do with sand. _

_**Your obsessed!**_ My inner complained.

I ignored him and began to walk around the museum taking a glance at the other Akatsuki exhibits. All were good. The Akatsuki would never let a mediocre 'artist' in. You have to be dedicated, passionate, and unique. 

_**Everyone's got there own little place to be! It's sooo CUTE!**_

_What are you going on about? _

_**It's like a little rainforest. With every one In there own niche. **_

_I guess it is. _I mumbled back out loud. One of the delivery men turned around to stare at me. "What the hell do you want." Not really asking him anything. He quickly scurried away.

_**You always scare people away. Cant you try to be friendly?**_

_He looked at me like I'm crazy. _

_**Maybe you are crazy.**_

_Am not! _I shouted inside my head.

_**Denial is the first step to recovery.**_

_Whatever. Could we change the topic please!_

_**I think you should find someone, Gaara.**_

_What do you mean? _I asked thoughtful.

_**Have you ever thought about were you belong?**_

I thought for a moment. I looked up and saw Lee being dragged through the revolving door. He spun around in it two times. His father didn't even wait for him. _This is gonna be an interesting night._

* * *

_Normal POV_

I stumbled after my father through the revolving door. The force he used to push through sent me around in a circle an extra two times. Once I finally found my way out of the revolving death trap, my father was already off yelling at someone about the "JOYS OF SUTCH SWEET AND YOUTHFUL ART!" 

I shook my head and made my way to an empty seat across from the Doors of Doom. _Funny, I could of sworn I saw someone sitting here._ I plopped down and rested my head lazily in my hand, while pulling out my MP3 player. 

My hair hung in front of my face , hiding the fact that my lips were moving in time with the music. I watched the people walk by , completely ignoring me. I knew they would. _It's not like I'm anything special._

* * *

Gaara POV

I glanced through the colorful figures of my glass sculptures to see Lee sitting in the seat I previously occupied. My eyes traveled up his long legs eyeing what he was wearing. 

_**Your checking him out.**_ My inner stated plainly filing his nails.

_Am not! I'm just looking at his clothes. There just not him, ya know?_

_**But he does look hot!**_

_I guess, but it's like he has no confidence. _I couldn't help being a little depressed looking at him. "I'd do anything to see him smile." I said to no one in particular. 

_**You better make a move soon Gaara. It looks like others have there eyes on him as well. **_

I released my eyes from Lee, to observe two of my fellow Akatsuki eyeing him. I instantly felt that Lee was the object of more than one person's obsessions. _He's like a bunny in a lion den._

* * *

_Normal POV_

I continued to watch the people walk by , all ignored me. I closed my eyes focusing on the music when I felt something poke me. I ignored it. It poked me harder. When I didn't respond the mischievous finger prodded me again.

I couldn't take it. "What the fuck do you want from me?" I razed my head and my eyes met with a pair of stunning blue. 

"Oh, excuse me, un. I thought you were a sculpture depicting the agony of teen angst!" It was the Deidara kid from earlier. 

"Aren't you Konan's friend?" I asked. He sat down next to me; uninvited.

"Yes I'm Deidara. And your Lee, un." He casually crossed his legs smiling at me. It kinda creeped me out. 

"Yeahhh." I mean what was I supposed to say? '_Your smile reminds me of a rapist'! _I'm not used to random people coming up to me and acting like we've been friends for years. 

He let out a soft laugh, and stretched out a hand to brush my bangs from my eyes. "So, what brings you to the Akatsuki showcase tonight, un?" His hand ran down my face and onto the collar of my shirt. I shuddered.

* * *

Gaara POV

It looked like Deidara and Lee were having a conversation. For some odd reason I felt funny. Like I wanted to be Deidara for the moment. 

_What is this feeling?_

_**Its jealousy , you num nut!**_

_That doesn't make sence. Why would I be jealous?_

_**Because! Deidara's is putting the moves on Lee!**_

_So what. Its not like I care. _I watched Deidara brush Lees bangs out of his eyes. I felt my eyes narrow. And for a split second I imagined Deidara bald and being ran over by a eighteen wheeler truck. 

_**Tell yourself what you want, but I don't think tonight's program appreciates the abuse. **_

_Huh? _I looked down to see my hands wringing and shredding the art show program. _Oops!_

I looked back up to see Deidara run one of his hands along the collar and front of Lees dress shirt. I could feel my composer melting. One more push and I'd go over the edge.

_**Gaara?**_

_What?_

_**There's a kid staring at you. **_I looked to my right to see a young boy with goggles and his hair in a spikey ponytail. He was wearing a pair of shorts with a yellow shirt and a what looked like a blue _cape?_

"What are you doing?" He asked while crunching down into a kneeling position next to me behind my display.

"What are _you_ doing?" A countered and looked him in the eye.

"I thought this was a good place to hide from my caretaker!" He said happily. "My grandpa runs the Metro ya see, and he left me with one of his boring lackeys I was really board so I decided to give im the slip!" His face broke into a smile. "Then after he looks everywhere for me I'll go back to the bench were he left me to play earlier, when he went to go make goo-goo eyes with his girlfriend!" 

"So your trying to prank your caretaker?" 

"Yup!" 

"Konohamaru! Konohamaru were are you." A distressed voice belonging to a young man called out. He ran up to my display. I hurriedly pushed Konohamaru under my display hiding him from the man who was so obviously looking for him. 

I quickly made it look like I was arranging my figures on the display. 

"Excuse me , But have you seen a young boy with a blue cape come running by?" he asked out of breath. I didn't appreciate the way his heavy breathing fogged up my statues. Suddenly I was mad at him too. 

I put on a stupidly nice voice and said, "If I recall correctly, I remember a young boy matching that description." I took out a handkerchief and began to wipe the vapors from my display. 

The man looked happily down at me thinking I would say something. He let a few seconds pass , his smile faltering. "Could you tell me where he went?"

"Yes." I replied saying nothing more than that. _**You love messing with people, don't you? **_

The mans smile became strained. "In which direction did he go?" he asked through the tight muscles of his face. 

"He skipped off in that direction." I said simply and pointed vaguely in the opposite direction.

The man ran off in that direction. "What an idiot." I sighed.

Konohamaru wiggled his way out from under my display. "Wow! You really messed with im!" His smile was so bright it could blind any normal human…Gaara wasn't affected. (MN: LOL) "Why'd ya do it?"

"He breathed on my sculptures." I replied. I hate people who disrespect art. Konohamaru Laughed loudly.

I smiled, watching him giggle. Something about the innocence of young children makes me happy. 

_**Aww! Gaara has a soft spot for kids!**_

_Shut up! This kid can help me._

_**How?**_

_Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough. _I scolded my inner.

I held out my hand toward Konohamaru once he was done laughing. "I'm Gaara."

He shook it, "Names Konohamaru." 

"If your up to it, I think you can help me with something." I said while looking at Deidara playing with Lee's collar and moving closer. I turned my attention back to Konohamaru.

"Sure!" He sighed happily.

I smiled. "Here's the plan." 

* * *

MN: Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
